A Slow Burn
by Sublime Angel
Summary: Final installment in the 'The Pillow Talk Series'. How long before they finally gave in to each other and the desires they both knew they had? All it took was a little sake and a stuck zipper. After all, Ichigo's no prude...well not anymore he isn't...


**Rating:** A BIG FAT FRICKIN' **'M'** PEOPLE SO TAKE A HINT IF U GOT WEAK CONSTITUTIONS!

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo (I think that speaks for itself.)

**A/N:** Here it finally is, part three of the 'Pillow Talk' series. Many apologies for making everyone wait so long and having people think I had died...or something...it's a long story. Just know that I'm back and will try my best to stay here. Thanks to: **xwhitemoonx, kagali-angel, XxXx, Spaghettios, DeviantHollow23, pat,** and** DeathberryForever**. You guys read/reviewed when I previously posted the teaser preview chapter thing for this. So this is mostly for you guys: reposted in all its full length smexified smuttifed glory!!!

* * *

**The 'Pillow Talk' series **

**Part III**

**A Slow Burn**

**--**_**Dedicated to him who cannot be named**_** --**

Ichigo cracked the door open and peered into the dark, abandoned dorm. Fortunately for them it appeared that most of the students on their floor had either gone to sleep or were still out partying somewhere on campus. After all it was Friday night and the partying had been well under way from the time the first strains of darkness hit. There must have been at least twenty different parties going on in various dorms and houses on and around campus at the same time, and more to go to after those were over. Hey, after-parties were where the real party was!

"Come on, it's empty," he said, still clutching Rukia's hand, as they tried to run, or stumble not so gracefully, down the corridor to his room.

Wishful thinking! They made more noise than a herd of elephants being attacked by hordes of mice! Coordination and alcohol never got along. He finally found the door to his room, after nearly walking in on some naked guy (he didn't wait to find out why the dude was naked), and then walking into a door that was seriously locked up (Rukia's screams of laughter were heard all the way across campus). Then finally he managed to find the one that was his door.

Ichigo turned the door handle like he was trying to sneak in without waking the dead. Rukia peered over his shoulder and whispered loudly into his ear.

"I don't think anyone's there!"

"Shhh! I don't want anyone to know we're here..."

The resounding echo of a slap broke the silence.

"They already know we're here you idiot, after _you_ bounded down the hall like a lunatic on crack, Kurosa-ke!" after which she burst into a fit of giggles.

Apparently it was quite hilarious to her that his name sounded almost exactly like 'Sake' of which they'd both had way more of than they should've drunk to begin with. He hissed as the pain spread across the back of his head but ignored it and pulled her into the room, shutting the door (and locking it) behind them. The sound of very off-key humming drew his attention and he turned round to find Rukia dancing rather drunkenly on his bed, with her bottle swinging in her left hand. The free one was swaying up in the air.

"Get off my bed midget! Your feet stink and you'll funk up my sheets!" he hissed at her.

She wiggled her butt at him and continued dancing, ignoring the very angry glares he was throwing her way.

"Nope! And you can't make me! Meh!" and she stuck out her tongue at him.

Maybe it was the alcohol that had overtaken the blood flowing in his veins because the next thing he knew was he was lying flat on the floor with a muddled up mass of black and white lace, heels, and what smelt like fruit mixed with vodka on top of his chest. And there was that damn humming again.

The midget had jumped off the bed at him, and thrown them both to the floor. Then he heard her muffled curses and that totally made up for the pain she had caused him, yet again, from the bang to the ground. Why the hell was she fidgeting on top of him so much?

"Oi, midget! What's ya damage? Stay the hell still or get the frack offa me!"

She wriggled again and cursed quite loudly again.

"I can't reach the damn thing. It's...tight! I can feel the blood being squeezed out of me!"

She was now sitting upright on his stomach and trying pathetically to reach something behind her.

"I've got no freakin' sense of coordination right now!" she muttered, her arms flailing about.

Of course, the drunken dope he was, it didn't dawn on him it was the zipper on her dress she was aiming for so he just continued to lay there, staring at her rather stupidly. She glared at him.

"Ugh, and apparently you don't either..." before pushing herself off of him and trying to stand up.

Now when you're drunk, small things like zippers are hard to find. And if you do get lucky and find them, the next problem is to get the zipper down. Rukia was worse off than any drunk human to ever grace the planet.

"Well get up and help me _teme_! I can't get out of it by myself..." she snarled, more out of annoyance than anger.

He contemplated the pros and cons of getting up.

"Nah, I prefer to stay right here,"

"And I prefer not to be around stupid, useless people but no one ever gets what they want right?"

"You know, for someone so short and so drunk and with no other way to get out of your so-called 'murderously tight' dress 'cept me, you're awfully rude and..."

"...and you're a lazy drunk!"

Rukia plopped herself down on his bed and pouted. He never could quite resist that lovely little pout. The one that made her lips look so damn...

He forced himself to lean against the back of the door and beckoned to her.

"C'mere..."

"No!"

He perked a brow.

"Fine, squeeze to death in that dress then, see if -"

She rolled off the bed and crawled over to him. The raven-haired girl grabbed the front of his black shirt and pulled him slam into her.

"Shut up berryhead!" and her lips crashed rather clumsily, but still on target, into his.

The moment she kissed him was a pure test of endurance. Rather than seeing her, he was now feeling her against him. He wanted her there, and he wanted her away at the same time, but the alcohol made him too inebriated to want to do anything about how he felt except continue kissing her.

No more words were spoken from their lips but their bodies were not so quiet. Fingers stroked and caressed. Lips soothed and enflamed. Tongues meshed and mated. Teeth nipped and marked. She was a rough little vixen but he didn't care. Making out with his cute, drunk best friend was the only thing on his mind at this point. And she was a hell of a kisser!

In the haze of experiencing the pleasure of having her lips molest his, his arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her further up on him. She moaned into the kiss as she felt him starting to move under her. Everything was pounding, her heart, her head, her ears, her body...it was all on fire and it was all his fault. Her legs went around either side of him as best as they could since the back of the door was in the way but it didn't stop him from gripping hold of her calf and rubbing it while his other hand was quickly making light work of her so-called 'troublesome' zipper.

It was a kiss only meant to silence him at first. Her attempt to put the moves on him by lying about needing help with her dress was embarrassing but she could and would blame it on the alcohol if he ever remembered it. He was quite slow sometimes so that was a protection in itself, but apparently his hands moved much faster than this brain because she could feel them slowly moving up her leg to her thigh.

He didn't mean to take advantage of her, but her lips were too much for him to handle. It was his turn to take over, for he felt a growing need, now more than ever, to taste her thoroughly and swept his tongue inside her mouth, tasting, stroking, as her hands found the edge of his t-shirt. Ichigo tore his mouth away from hers and began torturing her neck with his lips and tongue. He could feel the tremors going through her body as she shook under his touch. He dipped his head slightly lower, aiming for the junction between the curve of her neck and her collarbone. The moment he sucked on the extremely sensitive area of skin Rukia let out a low moan and arched up against him, her fingers tangling in his hair urging him on.

She wanted to feel his hot skin on hers, to feel him in her and she rubbed herself against his lap, earning a muffled groan from him in response. His hand left her thigh and pulled the straps of her dress down her shoulders, the back already unzipped and opened thanks to his earlier maneuvers. Her skin was a creamy pale and temptingly soft, god he wanted to devour her then and there.

"God Ichi-go," she moaned and her hand left his hair to tug at his t-shirt.

He leaned forward and pulled the obtrusive piece of clothing off and over his head, tossing it somewhere behind her. The feel of her hands tracing the planes of his chest and abdomen was driving him crazy. The minute he felt her skin against his, he groaned loudly:

"God! Rukia…"

Her lips captured his again, her tongue plunging into his mouth, an even greater urgency coming off of her, her hands working on the belt on his jeans. Ichigo couldn't stop himself and pulled her dress down to pool around her waist. The sight on her bare skin, covered only by a lacy black and white bra, sent him over the edge. He wanted her, he wanted what was covered by the lace, he wanted…

She fumbled with the button on his jeans. That snapped him out of his haze a little.

"Wait…Rukia wait…I…" but his body was saying something else entirely, for his hands were now pressing against her bra covered breast, placed there by her own.

She didn't answer him; she grabbed his hair and pulled him back to her. His hands were kneading the mounds of flesh they held eliciting the sweetest moans from her sensual lips. His lips move down to her neck, placing wet kisses as he continued down to her shoulder.

She felt frustrated the moment he released her lips, but when she felt them on her neck, she wanted to scream with excitement.

He was now sucking on her neck, and she moaned his name over and over which made him bolder. Her skirt was now lifted all the way up. His hand started caressing her exposed thigh again, inching higher and higher. At the same time, she cupped his face and brought it down to her lips. Suddenly he tore away from her, and sat on the edge of the bed with his back to her. Okay, now she was lost. She couldn't comprehend why he did the things he did, like this bi-polar Gemini behaviour for example.

Ichigo was having a hard time sorting his thoughts. He wanted her and he wanted her _bad_, but this wasn't the right way. They were both stone drunk for kami's sake! She wasn't thinking clearly now, and surely she would hate him if he took her now. He felt her hands sliding down his back and groaned.

He closed his eyes and said in a husky voice: "Rukia if you knew the kind of thoughts running through my head now, you'd run away."

She didn't respond, choosing instead to plant butterfly kisses along the back of his neck and down his spine.

He turned around and grabbed her hands immediately, only to wish that he hadn't done that. She was sitting with her skirt still lifted, she hadn't even bothered to pull her dress back up, and one of the thin straps of her bra was now hanging off her shoulder. That look on her face almost melted him. Her lips were red from his kisses, her eyes had the look of someone who had just awoken from a deep slumber, and her hair was a mess, but still, it looked alluringly cute in the way that only she could pull off.

God damn it! She was just so...so...fuck it he couldn't help himself and closed the distance between them. After this he would never want to taste anyone else's lips but hers. He could do this. He could take her like this, here, and she would let him. Forget high school politics. He didn't care what people said after they went back to school tomorrow. He could only imagine Keigo's face as he whined about Ichigo stealing away Rukia-chan from him

"And if you knew the thoughts running through my head you'd kiss me again before I decide to hurt you," she threatened playfully, although he knew she could make good on the hurt part.

He laughed at that, lowering his lips to the insides of her wrists, feathering kisses across the soft skin.

"God, what is it about you that I just can't stay the hell away?" he murmured, bringing his lips to hers again, "Fucking minx, you've done something to me haven't you?" and he chuckled again at how screwed up this really was when you thought about it.

She crawled into his lap, wrapping creamy legs around his hips, straddling his waist. Rukia felt his throbbing under her thighs and it was her turn to let out a low throaty laugh. Their foreheads were touching now and for some reason she felt closer to him than normal. As it stood, they already were attached at the hip, the inseparable duo that went everywhere together. Including what was about to happen soon.

"Guess I did," she replied nuzzling him tenderly, "Can't help myself. You're like drugs or something-I always gotta have you, one way..." her tongue traced the line of his lips, "...or the other..." it slipped past them into his depths and she drank of the fix she'd been craving since they got in the door.

"Bloody witch..." but the ability to speak was lost on him as twined her fingers through his hair and using her body for leverage, succeeded in pulling them both back down to the bed. When the soft of his mattress connected with the bare skin of her back she let out a contented sigh as his hands pulled down the other strap of her bra, removing and discarding it somewhere in the room, the top of her dress already pooling around her hips. She wiggled them slightly until he held her down with one hand on her stomach, stopping her movements.

The orange-haired boy lowered himself until his lips were hovering over her stomach. She could feel his warm breath tickling her skin, and her toes curled when he made contact with her abdomen. Her insides were fluttering around like crazy. His hands pulled her dress down her hips ever so slowly and his mouth followed soon after the dress was gone. Now it was just her panties and his jeans.

He smirked wickedly at what he saw: black and white lace to match the bra he'd just thrown in some unknown corner of his room.

"You really are a witch!" he said against the dip of her abdomen.

She gasped loudly as his tongue drew random patterns over her exposed skin before dipping into the curve of her navel, planting hot wet kisses in a line straight down to the waistband of her underwear. He paused for a second, making her whimper in protest at the lack of his ministrations.

"And impatient too," he chuckled darkly.

A cool breeze hit her skin as he removed her underwear, making her shiver a little. Yes she had fooled around before and gone past second base but never with him, ever. It was different when the person doing this to you was someone like Ichigo. But whatever else she was thinking quickly faded into oblivion as he descended up her like a bird of prey.

Lips slowly traced a path to her center, hands gently caressing her thighs, trailing down to her knees before bringing her legs up to wrap around his shoulders. She shuddered as he tasted her for the first time, nails digging into the sheets beneath her body. Ichigo smiled to himself, he could picture exactly what her face looked like right now as he was kissing her, tasting her, drinking her like an alcoholic in regression. She was soft, wet with anticipation and heavenly to taste. He licked her creamy lips, tasting her juice on his tongue, flicking it over the nub of her clit, making her moan repeatedly and arch up on the bed. And when he thrust his tongue inside her she screamed out with pleasure.

"Oh god, Ichigo, what ar-" but she couldn't even finish.

Every stroke of his tongue was taking away her ability to function. The pleasure slammed into her like a tsunami. Powerful and all at once. And all she could do was hold on to him, keep him there and try to survive his onslaught.

Ichigo was having problems of his own. Like how to keep from exploding in his pants when she was making those noises and turning him on like crazy with every scream of his name. Oh she'd be hoarse by the time he was through with her. And by morning her voice would be gone!

Yes he was the devil incarnate!

"Fuck you taste good..." he whispered between her thighs and nipped her bud with his teeth.

She hissed and clutched his head to her center, her legs tightening around his neck.

He started to laugh all of a sudden, "Rukia relax, or you're gonna strangle me. Not that I'd mind, but still..."

"Shut up you bastard! Relax my ass. Do you even know wha-" and her legs squeezed him again; he began to suck on her, tongue rimming her entrance, darting in and out teasingly.

It was her turn to curse, and swear she did, loudly and breathlessly.

She closed her eyes, starting to see black, feeling the spasms taking her over. He licked her out completely, sucking her clitoris and making out with her folds as he went. Her breathing died, her heart stopped and a deluge of fiery hot pleasure exploded inside her core, the tightening releasing itself and shooting through her entire body. And then there was quiet.

All she could hear was his harsh panting and her own dying breaths. His heart was racing a mile a minute and her heart was pounding in her ears. He crawled back up her stomach and collapsed on her chest, his head resting in the crook of her neck. She cradled him in her arms, stroking the back of his neck with her fingers. Neither spoke, both far from exhausted but still shaking from round one.

Ichigo had yet to find any release and right now he ached for her to touch him, to feel her fingers stroking him, her skin caressing his length, her lips on his-...

"Ichigo," she whispered.

"Hnn?" he couldn't speak, his hands were shaking with restraint.

"Ichigo..." she repeated as her eyes finally reopened, "...relax!" eliciting a weak chuckle from him.

Just a few minutes ago he had been the one telling her that. Now the tables had turned.

"I can't..." he managed to get out.

She almost snorted at the strain in his voice but knew better than to tease him about this.

"Why not?" she settled for instead.

He laughed again. Oh this was rich. Here they were, riding the after-effects of the throes of first time orgasms, and she was conversing with him like they were talking about the weather. Didn't the talking usually come after it was all over, while they were reflecting on the night's activities over coffee or vodka shots the next day? What was he saying? Their relationship had never conformed to the normal factions of traditional friendship. Point in masse their talking after foreplay and before sex while he was suffering with a huge hard-on. Ah yes how he loved the mechanics of their camaraderie.

"Be-cause Rukia, _you_ are turning me on past insane, I've got a hard-on to match the size of my skull, and if you keep heaving like that under me I won't be inclined to restrain myself anymore. What I do to you after you catch your breath I won't be held responsible for it. That's all gonna be on you!"

She snickered loudly, "I'm impressed, three full sentences!"

He groaned as her body shook under him with her laughter.

"I'd make you eat those words but right now I'm not too keen on moving..." to which she laughed again, making him throb in response, "Bitch!" he ground out, through gritted teeth.

His fingers dug into her waist as he felt her pushing against him.

"Move over bastard," she grumbled, trying to shift him, "or else I'll cut off your erection and beat you over the head with it!"

He couldn't hold back another laugh at that, "My nymph, oh how she seduces me with her beguiling words!"

That earned him a kick in the side from her as she succeeded in getting him onto his back. And for the first time she took a really good long look at him. Rukia could admit, to herself only of course, that her best friend really was something to look at. Now she could see why all those girls were always throwing themselves at him and all over him.

His chest was smooth and muscled, ripped in all the places that made females of her species feel like giving birth was totally worth having a specimen like him inside them for a few hours. His unruly hair was slightly plastered to his sweaty forehead. His arms were long and toned, same for his legs, thighs, calves and all. Damn for a guy he had gorgeous powerful looking legs. The thought made her core tingle with dirty pleasure.

But what she loved the most were his eyes, bright fiery orbs of stunning liquid golden amber. He could shoot you down or melt you with one look. The intensity of his gaze was what brought her to her knees every time. Though he never knew that. Violet eyes greedily drank in the sight of him.

"Okie dokie artiechokie time to make you relax!" she declared, grinning like an evil Cheshire cat.

Talk about a mood killer. Yep that was it right there.

It was curious though, how he always thought of her in some cat related metaphor. Well she was, a beautiful but deadly evil minx of a cat.

"Remind me to buy you a tail," he mumbled under his breath as she crawled down his torso to his hips.

She sat on top of the front of his thighs, tapping her nails against his hipbone. How the fuck was that supposed to help him relax?

"You suck at helping!" he said flatly.

She giggled, he perked a brow.

"Oh I intend to berry boy, I intend to. After all, you know how I _love_ sucking on strawberries..." and she dipped her head to the center of his hips, taking his tip into her mouth.

Her tongue swirled over the head, slipping between the slit at the center and sucking lightly. It was enough to make him hiss loudly and spill a few pearls into her mouth at the same time. She smiled around him, wrapping one hand around the base and drawing him deeper into her mouth. His entire body was a live wire, stretched taut with what she was doing to him.

He was long, quite thick and extremely hard and Rukia was having a hard time taking it slow with him when she wanted nothing more than to devour him whole and milk him till he was bone dry. An evil grin spread across her face as an idea suddenly appeared to her. Oh she was going to suck him dry till he was the one begging and not her!

She stroked the underside of his shaft with her nails, curling them around in circles and playing with his sacs while she tortured him. Really, there was no other word for it other than torture because that's how it felt to him. Like he was being raked inside out. This blistering heat was swarming around inside him, building with every move of her mouth on him.

"Ru-ki-a..." he said through clenched teeth.

"Hmmm?" she hummed in response, the vibrations travelling from her throat up to his length and into him.

He hands flew to her hair, trapping her there.

"Don't fucking sto-"

She sucked down harshly on him in answer to his demand, reminding him that in this situation he was in no position to make demands of any kind. She gave and he had to take it, every last drop of it.

To her it seemed the harder she sucked the larger he grew. She slid him out of her mouth with a pop and massaged him with her hands, the veins pulsing along his full length. He was huge, and that was plain fact. She raked a nail from the back all the way to the tip, over the head and up to his abdomen and then back around to his sacs. He groaned loudly, a muscle working in his jaw. It was taking all his self-control not to thrust without abandon into the hot moist cavern of her mouth. That fucking mouth of hers was going to get her into some serious trouble once she was finished.

She kissed him from the tip all the way to where his abdomen joined, lips moving up his stomach, dragging over his navel, tongue grazing around his navel, plunging in and then back down to the sink of his hips. Her breasts grazed the tip of his head the higher she moved, coating a nipple with his white fluid. Feeling it brush against him, his hips jerked forward making a white line in her valley.

"Damn it Rukia, I need..." he was panting now and pulling at her hair.

"Horny bastard," she chuckled, rubbing her breasts over him.

She didn't move any higher or lower, just continued rubbing against his hardened shaft, making him spill more onto her chest and nipples. She didn't care and the heat between her legs made it feel even better. The girl couldn't stop her hand. It moved before the thought had fully formed inside her head and her fingers clamped around her other breast, squeezing and rubbing it in time to the movements of his member against her chest.

She moaned loudly, her voice joining the chorus of his already vocal one. Hearing her moans he looked down at her and seeing her touching herself while touching him, it was too much for Ichigo to take. He growled, and grabbing her pulled her up to his lap, slamming his lips into hers, tasting himself on her mouth, his hand covering the same breast she had been touching moments ago with a possessive snarl on his lips. It crushed over hers, the pleasure-pain on her breast overwhelming.

"Never another hand but mine," he hissed into her ear, his palm digging into her back from where he was holding her to him.

Rukia hissed and groaned as he attacked her lips and breast with a vengeance, sucking and biting ever inch of her supple flesh until no one could deny his claim to her.

"No one else but me..." was the final warning whisper.

They were smashing into each other again, rough and rushed, no space between them, plastered skin to skin, hips grinding and pushing against each other for dominance. His hand snaked down her hip to the inside of her thigh until he found the opening he sought. He plunged his fingers into her, making her cry out. Two at once, long and thin and thrusting without let up. Their stomachs heaving in time to their heavy pants, a fine sheen of sweat beginning to appear on them both.

Her nails dug into his shoulders as he pulled all the way before pushing roughly back in, like he was punishing her. Rukia was having a hard time keeping up with the sudden change of pace, trying her hardest to stay together in his arms while his fingers demolished her strength. They curled inside her, his thumb stroking the outer center of her folds and her nub, while he scissored his index and middle inside her simultaneously.

"Oh god..." she cried out, over and over.

"God won't save you," he said in her ear, lips on her neck, sucking hard enough to leave large red marks all over it, "from me..." and he bit down as he thrust rather deeply into her.

She screamed wildly, as the world crashed down around her, leaking all over his hand, his own fluids coating the inside of her thighs, running down her leg to her knees. The second orgasm exploded inside her with a bright white heat, collapsing her against his chest, her arms dangling limply at his sides. This time there was nothing like breathing or catching your breath. There simply was no breath left in her to use. He had taken it all away.

It felt like she was dying, slowly coming apart inside and she couldn't stop it from happening. She had to tell him, she had let him know what-

Feeling her slump against him, Ichigo counted to fifty in his head. He had to do this before she wound up tight again and then it would only be painful more than anything else. That much he knew. His father wasn't a doctor for nothing.

He lowered the dark-haired girl back on to the bed, supporting her head with a pillow. She was so spent she couldn't hold herself up. He took a certain amount of pride in the fact that he was the cause of this. Her violet eyes were wide and dark, shining with hunger. He had worked her out yes but she could still take more. Her eyes were proof enough of that. And somewhere inside he wondered what it meant that he could know her thoughts just by looking at her? How had they gotten to the point that he knew what she could or couldn't handle without her even telling him?

He already knew the answer but he wondered if hers would be the same...

That aside however, at the moment all he wanted was to take the girl lying under him to a place that only he could show her. To make her feel things that only he would be able to make her feel. To make her love him the way he loved her...

That was a very scary thought.

He hovered over her, supported by his arms on either side of her frame, so that he was looking down at her. She saw a tenderness in his gaze that created a warmth of a different kind inside her. The kind that she felt whenever she was with him. He lowered his head to hers and their lips met ever so gently, soft and lingering, reminding her of a first kiss. It was slow and sweet, like she could feel his emotions pouring into the kiss. She had never been kissed like that before.

Her arms, finding strength somewhere, reached up around his neck and drew him to her, filling her with his warmth in return. His arms slid under her to wrap around her slender waist. There was a difference in the way he held her now too and she felt it. He was hard again and fully upright. Her second had been his first but apparently he didn't need much recovery time.

That was her Ichigo for you. Always raring and ready to go.

A tiny giggle escaped her lips. He caught it against his own.

When did she start calling him hers?

"What's so funny?" he murmured between kisses, smiling at the sound of her giggling.

Ichigo Kurosaki had a deep, dark secret that he would take to his grave: he loved the sound of his best friend's giggle, the cute lilting way it bubbled up out of her! But the big manly-man-dude-guy that he was would rather wear one of Ishida's dresses than let anyone know that.

"Nothing really...just us..." she replied kissing him back, legs widening to accommodate him as he positioned himself.

His own legs were between hers, nudging them apart a little more to give him enough room to fit comfortably without hurting her. One hand moved from her waist to stroke the side of her thigh and he continued kissing her as if there was nothing else in the world but her. When he began lowering her leg to move it around his waist he felt her tense and she hesitated.

"Relax, love. Just let me in..." he whispered into her mouth, as his other hand came around to knead her left breast soothingly.

Pleasure-pain stole her breath as he slowly pushed into her, the gap between her legs widening a bit more as he entered.

"Ichigo..." she whimpered, trying to shift her hips, to relieve the intense heat spreading between her legs.

It felt like her bones were breaking or going to break if he kept going. Her legs tried to close. The pain intensified by five. The fucking idiot was too big and he was going to break her apart.

"Get out..." she pleaded, her nails digging deeper into his flesh.

"You're killing me," Ichigo gasped. "You're too tight," his grip tightening on her knee as he pushed further.

"Fuck you moron, _you're_ too big!" she snapped when he wouldn't listen to her and just pull the hell out.

Rukia Kuchiki was no virgin and she wasn't a slut either but he was just too much for her to take. The burn was worse now but there was nowhere for her to go, no way to escape this. He couldn't take it out like his fingers but she didn't care. She wanted him out! She'd never slept with him before so she hadn't known he would be so thick. At least she knew he wasn't lying when he was joking and boasting about being a sex god and everyone wanting a piece of him. She knew the latter was true because almost every girl on campus wanted a piece of him the minute they laid eyes on him.

Well that was probably because they didn't have hips and thighs like fine china and could take his intense drilling! She on the other hand was having a hard time taking it tonight. What the hell was wrong with her? She could take anything so why should he be any different?

_Because he's your best friend and for the most part he's been like a really great big brother to you, that's why!_

"Get out Ichigo..." she choked, he was halfway in and there was still nothing but pain, "... get out..."

"Almost there Rukia..." but her walls were clamping around him, making it all the more difficult for him to fully sheathe himself inside her without really hurting her, "...stop tensing, I don't wanna hurt you but you'll only make it worse if you keep doing that!"

Her entire body was tense and stretched thin by the sound of it. He was not pleased. She wouldn't relax so there was no way to ease this. Better to get it over with than drag it out. He filled her completely with one quick thrust and then held still. It would take a few moments for her body to adjust to his intrusion before being able to accept any other movements on his part.

She didn't utter a sound. She just lay there, eyes staring at the ceiling above her head.

"Rukia?" he called quietly, he didn't want her pissed at him considering the position they were in.

No answer.

The taller teen looked down at her.

"Hey Rukia, are yo-"

The sound of another slap resounded in the room. He stared at her as though she'd grown a third head.

"The fuck was that for?" he yelled in annoyance and bewilderment.

Talk about schizophrenic sex partners. She took the cake in that department!

"I fucking told you to stop you freakin' jackass!!" she yelled back, pulling his hair to get her point across.

"Don't yell at me and stop pulling my fucking hair!" he retorted grabbing her wrists and pinning them to the bed on either side of her body.

"Let go you stup-"

"No I don't think I will," he said smugly, smirking down at her, "I kinda like the position I have you in right now!"

The look on his face was positively vulgar. She snarled at him again, struggling against his hold on her hands.

"Feisty, feisty little hellcat ne?" he murmured softly to her, "Wanna scratch me and scrape me?" and he let out a low throaty chuckle into the hollow of her neck, making her shiver involuntarily.

Damn him for that! When he laughed like that she just lost it. All trains of thought went flying out the window and she never could remember what she'd been about to say. And god help her he just had to do it while they were in bed together!

He nuzzled her neck gently, feathering kisses along her shoulder bone, his thumbs stroking the insides of her wrists with achingly slow precision. The soft gentle ministrations were working up another emotion inside her and her anger was quickly fading. Bloody cheating bastard!

It was like sliding into cool waters, feeling it surging around you and then insipidly taking your hand and pulling you under until you willing to drown and let the coolness consume you. And Rukia found herself sliding into dangerous waters. This tender pace and the change in his actions was throwing her off. He'd just taken everything and thrown it all upside down. And he was eating her inside out. Rukia mewled loudly when he made the first thrust since entering her.

Her eyes flared open with embarrassment at how she'd sounded!

"Pussy cat liked that huh?" came the hot whisper against her ear.

She grit her teeth to block the next moan threatening to break free.

"No," she answered a little too quickly and they both knew she was lying.

He thrust again and she felt his tongue snake out and lick the curve of her lobe before kissing the spot of skin right under but just behind her ear.

She let out a strangled moan. He grinned against her neck.

"Sounds to me like you do..." and another thrust.

Her nails dug into the mattress beneath her palms. And he still hadn't released her hands. And that was how he kept it, nice and slow but each thrust more powerful than the last. It was taking what little was left of her willpower to keep herself from screaming out loud at him to speed it up and release her from the fiery furnace he kept thrusting her into.

Ichigo was enjoying himself. He had her under control and he was teasing her at the same time. Oh the joy of small miracles! He felt completely evil and wickedly unlike himself. He would drag this out until the great Rukia Kuchiki was begging him to finish her! Hee hee hee, god was real and good!

Rukia was growing impatient and suspicious. Which drunken virile boy that was as good as Ichigo would in his right mind be taking things so slow? The wheels in her head began turning. The jerk was up to something! What the hell was he trying to pull, while they were having _sex_?!

"Ichigo..."

"Hnn?" he murmured as he pulled out halfway and paused.

His eyes raised to meet hers. For a second she lost her tongue.

"I..."

The look in his eyes and on his face literally took her breath away.

"You?" he prodded, amused at her loss of speech for once.

There was an intense burning in his gaze and the muscles in his neck and shoulders were tense from the complete restraint he was exercising with her. She couldn't answer. The words died in her throat the minute he had looked at her like that.

Rukia tightened her legs around him. His eyes glazed over with a sudden feral look looming in their hooded depths.

"Don't make me wait any longer..."

He laughed that laugh that she loved and lowered his body back onto hers. The warmth of the contact sent ripples of sheer desire and want through her.

"You really shouldn't have said that!" his voice low and warning.

Her body vibrated with undiluted need at the sound.

"I need you. I need this."

Her words snapped his control as nothing else could. Ichigo's hips flexed above her and pulling back he thrust into her, the fury of his passion evident now in the renewed vigour of his deepening possession.

"Mine," Ichigo growled as he fired his hips forward. "Mine. You're mine."

The force of possession pushed the air from her lungs. Her mind swam as her body contorted. Gasping for breath, she surrendered the ghosts of her sanity in a primal, frenzied dance. Each breath was a struggle as Ichigo pumped his hips. And she met him every time, her body mating with his with each thrust and retreat. Stroke for stroke, she shuddered beneath him.

"It's so good," Rukia moaned.

Limbs tangled between creamy white sheets, arms wrapped around the other like vines, joined at the hips, voices raised in homage to the pleasure each could give the other. To her now every touch, every caress, every kiss, she could taste him and feel him with every breath of her body, every quake of her hips. It was like he was seeping into her system, mixing with her blood until she couldn't tell where he began and she ended. Or that they were two separate beings. She could feel him pounding in her veins, coursing through her soul, filling her with a fire that was undeniably his. That he alone could quench. He was the fire and the fuel and the water.

He burnt her and left her wanting and then when she tasted him she could only beg and scream for more. And scream she did.

Ichigo's eyes flickered to hers just then and as she witnessed the impassioned glance she realized something profound. They weren't just fucking, or having wild drunken sex. Maybe to an extent they were since they were both drunk, but this was more than that. It meant more to her, and to him. She could tell by the way he looked at her and the gentleness of his movements, although they weren't taking this slowly, but it was like there was something growing between them, rising as the time flew by.

They were making love.

Captivated by this understanding and by Ichigo, she cried out for more, losing herself in the fiery heat of his passionate kisses. The vice gripping her since he first touched her coiled tighter and tighter around her until she could feel it rearing up from the depths of her stomach, her abdomen, her womb...the searing, blindingly brilliant darkness of him. Her body quivered as it took over.

Ichigo's fingers dug into the pale flesh of her hips as he felt his own end nearing. He was soaked to the bone and stretched to the limit but she was the cause and that made it worth every sore muscle in his body. Gods he loved this woman. This tiny ferocious vicious wild cat of a female. He loved her with every bone in his body, and as that familiar tremble ran through his body just before his climax, and he heard her cry out, he knew in his soul that there was no one else for him.

No one else but her.

She was a shaking, sweating mass of boneless bundles of nerves as she catapulted over the edge, one last coherent thought crossing her mind and then the world crashed down around her, crumbling her in his arms and collapsing him on top of her.

And if she listened hard enough, past the attempts to breathe, past the explosion of heartbeats, and the lights bursting behind her eyes she would have heard the same thought echoed from the boy she cradled in her arms. She would have heard the whisper that fell from his lips just before she succumbed to the exhaustion tugging at her senses.

_I love you...

* * *

_

(Gets up, stretches, cracks knuckles and yawns)

That's all folks! Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are loved so share the love with me ne? U know I love u, and let's face it: reveiws make me happie all the time!!!!


End file.
